


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, This probably doesn't make a lot of sense but I wanted to write it so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After visiting his mother, John realizes that he and Freddie had never talked about their future.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Family prompt.

John smiled when his mother opened the door, letting her pull him into a hug, careful not to squish the flowers he brought her. 

“Oh, John, it’s so good to see you again!” 

“Hi, Mom, I missed you, too.” 

She ushered him in quickly, fussing over the flowers and went to find a vase for them. John had a quick look around just to see if anything had changed since he had been here the last time. It had been a couple of months since he had visited her since they had been on tour and busy with recording before that. He felt a little bit bad about it since he hadn’t really called either because he had been too tired to do so and had preferred to curl up with Freddie and catch some sleep. 

“Do you want some tea, love?” 

“Yes, thank you!” 

The sofa was as soft and comfortable as he remembered and he sighed happily. After being on the road for so long, it was nice to get somewhere where everything was the same. It even smelled the same. 

His mother came back, the flowers now in a vase and with a small tray. John quickly got up to take the tray from her and gently placed it on the coffee table. He added some milk and sugar to his tea before taking a sip.

“How are you doing? You’re not working too hard, are you?” 

John chuckled softly and shook his head, placing his hand over hers. 

“I’m not, I swear.” 

She didn’t look very convinced but then again, she liked to worry about him and he didn’t really expect to diffuse her worries. He still smiled reassuringly at her. 

“I just worry about you.” She said. “You’re my boy.”

“I’m doing just fine, Mom, Freddie makes sure I get enough rest and food. You don’t have to worry.”

A look of surprise crossed her face and she blinked several times before smiling again. John frowned, confused at her reaction. 

“You’re still with him?”

John didn’t know what to say. He and Freddie had been a couple for several years now and his mother knew about it and there had never been any indication he and Freddie would have broken up so he didn’t understand why she would be asking that. 

“Yes? Why shouldn’t I?”

His mother shrugged and lifted her mug to her lips, drawing out her answer for a moment. 

“I just figured you’d be over this phase and move on with your life.” 

John took a deep breath and placed his cup back on the table. He tried not to feel too hurt by her words. She had been way more accepting of his relationship than he had ever expected her to be and even had invited Freddie for christmas. He had thought she wouldn’t say something like this and even though he knew she probably didn’t mean it in any mean way but the words still stung. 

“Mom, Freddie and I aren’t planning on breaking up. He is not a phase, I love him and want to stay with him.” 

“But don’t you want a family? Children? A wedding and a happy marriage?” 

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it and she looked sincere which was probably the worst part. She was probably thinking she was doing him a favor. John forced a smile and pulled his hand away. 

“I’m very happy with Freddie. I won’t break up with him and I think, I’ll leave now. Thanks for the tea, I’ll call you.” 

She tried to stop him from leaving, apologizing and trying to explain to him what she meant but John refused to listen and grabbed his jacket and keys, careful not to slam the door shut. 

The trip back to London took about two hours and since he had no way to call Freddie that he was coming home way earlier than expected and so he wasn’t exactly surprised that Freddie wasn’t home yet. Their three cats, Dorothy, Miko and Goliath came rushing towards the door, meowing and rubbing themselves against his legs in greeting. It brought a smile to his face and something in his chest uncoiled when he leaned down to pet them. 

“Hey, babies.” He greeted, scratching Miko’s chin. 

Slowly- so he wouldn’t accidentally step on them- he made his way further into the apartment and into the bedroom where he quickly changed into a more comfortable clothes consisting of a pair of sweatpants and one of Freddie’s sweaters. He picked up Goliath who immediately started purring loudly and kissed his forehead as he curled up on the sofa in the living room, turning on the TV just so there was some background noise. 

Dorothy and Miko joined them shortly afterwards and John finally let himself think about what his mother had said. 

He loved Freddie. He loved Freddie more than he had thought he could ever love anyone and he wanted to spent the rest of his life with him. John could easily imagine them growing old together. But his mother was right in the way that he had always wanted children. Before he met Freddie, his dream for the future had been a nice little house somewhere in the suburbs with two or more kids and maybe a dog or something and no matter how much he would want that with Freddie, too, he couldn’t. And while Freddie had never really wanted something like that, John was different and he hadn’t really thought not having any of it because it simply didn’t cross his mind. It should have, he realized. 

Their relationship wasn’t new, they had been dating for four years. Other couples got married at this point, maybe had children and all these kind of things and he realized they had never really talked about any of these things. Not that they could do most of these things but they hadn’t talked about their future at all. Over their future as a band, yes, but their relationship? John really couldn’t remember any instance. Sure, there had been a couple of moments where Freddie had talked about what he wants in the future- houses, clothes, expensive drinks and whatnot- but nothing of this where things that concerned John a lot. He always included John, talked about what kind of vacation they would take and how they would decorate their homes together and that John would have a whole room for his engineering projects. 

John sighed and hid his face in Goliath’s fur. 

He didn’t need childrens to be happy and John knew that because he was happy. And no matter what his mother thought, what he and Freddie had, was a family. He just wished he had noticed sooner what she was thinking about them. 

The door was unlocked and Miko and Dorothy jumped off the sofa while Goliath stayed with John. 

“Oh, hello my baby darlings! Have you missed me? I was only gone for a few hours!” 

John smiled at his boyfriend cooing at the cats and sat up to see him walk into the room. He looked surprised when he saw him but almost immediately, he smiled and rushed towards the sofa. 

“John! You’re back already, darling!” 

They kissed, exchanging quick, soft pecks as Freddie cupped his face and John slipped his hands underneath Freddie’s coat to wrap his arms around his waist. The singer hummed against his mouth and smiled, nuzzling his cheek. 

“I didn’t think you’d be back so early.” 

“My mom and I had a disagreement and I left early.” 

Freddie frowned, starting to look concerned and John sighed and kissed him again and pulled him into his lap, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Are you okay?” 

John shook his head. Freddie made a concerned sound but he gave himself a moment longer to just enjoy the closeness of his boyfriend before he quietly told him what had happened. He felt Freddie stiffen under his arms. 

“Oh, darling, I am so sorry-” 

Immediately, John looked up and shook his head, pulling Freddie closer and kissed his cheek. 

“You do not have to apologize for anything, Fred. You have done nothing wrong, my mom just-” 

John shrugged and just tugged Freddie closer to hug him. Freddie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rubbed circles into his neck. He melted against him, sinking into the comfort of being back with Freddie and for a moment, he could pretend he didn’t had such an awful day. 

“Do you ever think about the future? A wedding or children?” He whispered. 

Freddie gently cupped his face and made him look him in the eyes. John bit his lips nervously. They had never really talked about it and John had never thought he had to bring it up because everything with Freddie had been just falling in place relatively easily so far. He had never wondered about it but now he felt like he had to now. 

“You know we can’t marry.” Freddie said, looking like saying that was hurting him. “I would. If there was any way I could make you my husband in the eye of the law, I would do it. I’ll buy you a ring and call you my husband if you want me to. I’ll go and buy one right now if you want me to. It won’t count for anyone but us but I will organize the greatest wedding for us if it makes you happy.”

John chuckled, stroking his cheek. Freddie looked so sincere and John could see his love for him in his eyes, in the fond look on his face and he couldn’t resist kissing him. The kiss was soft but passionate, both of them pouring their feelings into it. John tangled his hand into Freddie’s hair. 

They pulled apart reluctantly, Freddie stealing another quick kiss. 

“I never thought about having children, you know? It was never a possibility for me unless I met someone who already had any and I probably can’t fulfill you this wish, I’m afraid-” 

“I don’t need kids to have a family with you. I’m very happy with you and the cats. It’s just probably something we should have discussed earlier.” 

Freddie laughed, then sighed wistfully and rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“Probably, yes. We’re a bit of a mess, aren’t we? At least we’re hot.” 

They broke into giggles and John swapped their position so Freddie was lying on his back and he could rest his ear on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. He laced their fingers together. 

“I’ll buy you a ring, too, if you want me to.” He said. 

Freddie smiled, his fingers brushing up and down his spine. 

“We can go ring shopping tomorrow.” 


End file.
